Touch screen devices, such as directories in many stores, airports, and other public locations, enhance the on-location experiences of consumers, travelers, and other users. Such devices provide users with the ability to view facility layouts, search for particular departments and products while in a store, access transit schedules and maps in transit stations, ask questions, and find in-person assistance, among many other uses. The on-location touch-screen devices can provide enhanced user experiences in circumstances in which the user's identity and/or other information is provided to the touch screen by pairing the user's mobile device to the touch screen. Conventionally the pairing process involves one or more of Quick Response (“QR”) Code scanners, personal identification number (“PIN”) entries, iBeacons, near field communications (“NFC”), push messages, etc. However, such conventional methods require specific, complex, wireless networking capabilities on the mobile device (e.g. bluetooth, NFC, wifi, etc). In addition, the pairing processes generally require an undesirable amount of tedious manual operation (e.g. QR-code scanning, pairing PIN entry, etc.) and are often not intuitive to unsophisticated users. Conventional methods of pairing thus fail to make pairing with on-location touch-screen devices simple, intuitive, and quick enough to satisfy most users' expectations.